


Pictures

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures are worth a thousand words.</p><p>Unfortunately, no amount of pictures or words have been able to capture the man that Colin had been following. </p><p>But...finally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape and or form, that is legally binding. I won't risk it.

Pictures.

Pictures paint a thousand words. Colin Creevey had heard that a thousand times. Pictures paint a thousand words. That's why he took so many pictures. Because then he would have thousands of words to say, to make up for his seeming inability to describe anything.

A picture of Harry made up for his inability to describe the man. But...it didn't capture his personality. Sneering Malfoy fine. Hermione with a book, that's who she is. But Harry was never caught being himself in a picture. There were so many times that Colin would take a picture, trying to capture what made Harry, Harry. But it wasn't there. Harry smiling had something off. Harry working, Harry reading. Each time it seemed like there was something off. Something wrong. Colin took more pictures. Harry mad. Harry sad. Harry glaring at Snape, snapping at Malfoy, working on homework. There was something that was missing no matter what picture he took, to the point that Colin started going crazy, trying to find Harry. He didn't find him. He was never right.

Then, Colin was in 6th year. The last picture he had of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. It captured the thing that was always hiding- the life that Harry still had somewhere in him, that he had hidden.

After that, Harry lived freely and all the time.

Soon, maybe Colin could find a picture of Harry Potter. He isn't the boy who lived anymore.


End file.
